


Espera

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día en que quedaron de encontrarse se está terminado y Kurapika aún no llega...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espera

**Author's Note:**

> Ligeros spoilers de la saga de las Elecciones.

Esperar no es algo fácil para Leorio, mas lo hace mientras golpea el suelo con uno de sus pies y bebe una taza de café tras otra, todas compradas en el puesto a solo unos pasos de distancia del punto de encuentro.

Acordaron un día, no una hora, porque Kurapika está atado a su trabajo y Leorio se negó a dejarlo usar eso como excusa para no verse, y el día todavía no ha terminado, por lo que aún hay tiempo.

Pero ya falta poco para medianoche, la cantidad de personas en la calle ha disminuido y cuando Leorio compra un nuevo café, la mesera le dice que es el último porque ya van a cerrar.

¿Es que Kurapika ni siquiera piensa aparecer?

Su impaciencia cada vez es más y ya no siente deseos de tomar su bebida; sin pensarlo, la sostiene con fuerza, consiguiendo con eso arrugar el vaso de poliestireno y hacer que parte del líquido hirviendo se derrame sobre su mano.

Leorio no puede evitar un quejido de dolor, sostiene el vaso con su otra mano y aparta su vista de la calle para revisar el daño.

No es mucho, por suerte, y para mayor suerte, cuando vuelve a alzar su mirada ve a Kurapika bajándose de un taxi en la esquina antes de correr en su dirección.

Tirita en cuando se detiene, a pesar de su carrera, pero aparte de eso se ve bien; ni tenso, ni pálido, ni parece haber perdido peso, aunque sin duda ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, pues ha remplazado sus usuales vestimentas Kurta por un simple traje negro, mucho más elegante y costoso que el azul que Leorio está vistiendo.

—Parece que lo necesitas más que yo —dice Leorio con una sonrisa, más aliviado que molesto ahora que Kurapika está ahí, ofreciéndole el café y sorprendiendo a Kurapika con eso.

Las explicaciones que va exigir, porque se las merece después de tantos meses de silencio, pueden esperar un poco más.


End file.
